Johnny Joestar
Johnny Joestar is the alternate version of Jonathan Joestar, he is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run. Though he also shares the role with Gyro Zeppeli, the alternate version of Jonathan Joestar's mentor Will A. Zeppeli and as well as the alternate version of Caesar Zeppeli (In name alone). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Johnny Joestar vs Simon the Digger * Richter Belmont VS Johnny Joestar (Complete) * Maika Halfwolf vs Johnny Joestar Battle Royale * JoJo Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Guts (Berserk) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) * Maika Halfwolf (Monstress) * All Might (My Hero Acadamia) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)' History Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar was born in a family of former aristocrats in Danville, Kentucky – his father then a wealthy owner of several farms and an acclaimed horse trainer who had won the Triple Crown seven times. He was successful enough for the family to live comfortably in England for several years. Johnny was five when he first rode a horse. His father, upon seeing Johnny observe the motions of the horse, considered him "a horse riding genius", which Johnny himself would also believe. However, Mr. Joestar was strict towards Johnny and always seemed to favour his older brother Nicholas. When young Johnny took out his pet mouse Danny and secretly fed it under the table during dinner, his father, upon discovering it, ordered Johnny to drown the animal as punishment. Heartbroken, Johnny was unable to bring himself to do the deed and followed Nicholas' suggestion to set Danny free into the woods instead. Years later, Nicholas grew into a promising jockey-to-be, much admired by Johnny. One day, Nicholas' horse stumbled from something on the ground, costing Nicholas his life. Johnny saw a white mouse run from the commotion into the woods – a mouse he believed to be Danny. Seven years later, it was Johnny who rose to fame as a racing prodigy. He was pampered greatly: people would bring him riches, politicians and royalty would visit him, and rich girls would sleep with him. His father still did not acknowledge him and his feats, possibly because Johnny never managed to beat Diego Brando at racing. In a violent fight between them, Johnny's father uttered that "God had taken the wrong son" before finally throwing Johnny out of the household. Still, this did not deter Johnny, and he would go on to win the Kentucky Derby at a tender age of sixteen. At one point, while waiting in line for a play, the girl he was with convinced him to cut to the front of the line and bribed the bouncers to throw out the youth in the front of the line - who had been waiting through the night. The youth shot Johnny in the spine, paralysing him from the waist down and sending him to a hospital where he was physically abused. Having lost all the friends and respect he had earned as a jockey, no one visited him during his stay in the hospital. Johnny first appears among the crowd who witness the confrontation between Gyro Zeppeli and a pickpocket who had stolen money from him. Afterwards, when Johnny follows and touches the Steel Ball Gyro had used, which was still spinning, his legs moved enough to allow him to stand. Johnny chases after Gyro, who compliments his upper body strength, but denies that the Steel Ball can enable him to walk again. However, Johnny is not deterred; he decides to chase down Gyro by entering the race to learn more about the Steel Balls and starts by trying to ride a horse. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 19 * Nationality: American * Occupation: Jockey * Horse: Slow Dancer * Stand: Tusk * Likes bug bites on women's skin Skills & Abilities Johnny's main combat capabilities stem from Spin (Part 7's answer to Part 1's Hamon) and his Stand, Tusk. He can best augment the Spin's power with his horse, which allows for the perfect emulation of the "golden rectangle", the property Spin centres around. Tusk ACT 1 * '''Quick-Spin Nails': After Johnny absorbs the Holy Corpse's left arm, ACT 1 enables Johnny to use his fingernails as bullets, with a maximum of ten. The regrowth rate of his nails take several minutes, sped up with tea and herbs. * Superhuman Durability: Tusk ACT 1 has a B in Durability. Tusk ACT 2 * Ten-Aureal Nails: ACT 2's ability creates spinning holes after shooting. For example, if Johnny were to shoot your arm, ACT 2 could relocate the hole (Wound) to your vitals. Tusk ACT 3 * Through the Hole: Building upon Tusk ACT 2's ability, Johnny can teleport his arm/hand inside the holes his shots create, allowing for deadly follow-ups. The hole is hazardous for anyone other than Johnny to reach inside. Tusk ACT 4 * Infinite Rotation: The Spin's magnum opus, and the most faithful recreation of the golden rectangle. Tusk 4's spin is absolutely infinite upon making contact, completely incapacitating those affected. It does infinite damage and its effect will never stop, even if the person hit with the infinite rotation travels to other universes. This attack has also been stated to destroy the victim's soul. ** There are only two possible ways to rid the infinite spin: a shot with an opposite rotation (Positive meets negative equals neutral) or "transferring" the spin to another object (AU Diego Brando cuts his spinning leg off before it can spread to the rest of his body). Johnny himself isn't immune to the infinite spin, although this required Diego Brando cutting off his own leg and tossing it back to Johnny while on horseback. ** Tusk ACT 4 typically requires the usage of horseback to unlock the golden rectangle's full power, but Johnny was able to make do by using Gyro's Steel Ball on his knocked-down horse to mimic the movement required with a kick, launching Johnny in the air with ACT 4. * Superhuman Strength: Tusk ACT 4 is so strong that it was able to make a crater by hitting Funny Valentine. Tusk ACT 4 has an A in Destructive Power. * Superhuman Speed: Tusk ACT 4 was able to move in AU Diego Brando's stopped time which requires infinite speed. Tusk ACT 4 has a B in Speed. * Superhuman Durability: Tusk ACT 4 has an A in Durability. Feats * Became a prodigy horse jockey. * Able to consistently land shots on horseback with Tusk. * Killed the Boom Boom Family, Sandman, several members of the Eleven Men and Axl Ro. * Beat Pork Pie Hat Kid and Diego Brando (with Gyro's help). * Broke through D4C Love Train's impenetrable dimension barrier. * Killed Funny Valentine. Faults * Any damage that is dealt to Tusk is dealt to Johnny as well. * Tusk ACT 1-3 cannot protect Johnny due to their small size. * Using Tusk fires off Johnny's nails and they take a while to grow back (Though Johnny uses a herbal tea to speed up how fast his nails grow back). * Tusk ACT 1 has an E in Speed and Tusk ACTs 2 and 3 only have a D in Speed. * Tusk ACT 3 has a D in Durability. * Until Johnny got Tusk ACT 4, Johnny can't walk. * Without a horse to generate Super Spin, ACT 4 can't manifest. * If the thing that Tusk ACT 4 hit with its infinite rotation collides with Johnny he will be affected by the infinite rotation (E.g. when Diego was hit in the leg with the infinite rotation, he chopped off his leg and threw it at Johnny which caused Johnny to be affected by the infinite rotation). * Johnny lost to AU Diego Brando in their final fight and in the Steel Ball Run race. Gallery TuskAct1color.png|Tusk ACT 1. TuskAct2color.png|Tusk ACT 2. TuskAct3color.png|Tusk ACT 3. TuskAct4color.png|Tusk ACT 4. Images.jpg|Steel Ball Run in a nutshell. C2CDdlWUAAAnK8j.jpg|The ACTs as Dogs Category:What-If? Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Main Protagonist Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude